yin and yang
by kanesho
Summary: A new girl comes to Chiro's school and weirdness ensues.Who is she?Why is she there?Only I know. sorry for taking so long!Just because it's finished doesn't mean you can't review!
1. Chapter 1

No own no sue. Newbie so no flames. Better than it sounds promise.

Yin and Yang

Chapter 1. Glowing eyes and running blood

An alarm clock was blaring in Chiro's ear, as he groggily sat up. '_Dumb clock._' he thought after he hit the snooze button repeatedly.

"Chiro get up! You're gonna be late for school!" Nova yelled from the main room. Chiro slowly walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. '_Why do I keep having that dream?_'

'_Dream_'

'_Chiro was watching himself with a young girl on a cliff. The sun was setting in front of them. The girl rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. As the last rays of sunlight faded Chiro began to convulse. He grew four times in size. Green-brown fur covered him and his teeth got long and sharp. He snarled and growled at her. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She was frozen in fear. Her frightened eyes darted back and forth looking for a way out. She stumbled away from him desperately trying to get out of his reach. It was no use. She was trapped. Before she could try to scream, Chiro silenced her. For good.' _

Chiro walked over to his dresser and took out a knife. '_That poor girl. I've got to pay her back for the blood I took from her.' _Chiro felt the sleek metal run across his skin, leaving a red strip in its wake. He winced in pain.

"Man that hurts." he said to himself. He wrapped a bandage around his arm and went to the main room. The monkeys looked up at his entrance.

"Hey Kid. What's up?" Sparx said, smiling at his leader. Chiro brushed past him like didn't exist.

"Okay then. Not talking again I see." Sparx said skeptically. Antauri raised an eye brow to Chiro, but he was out the door, headed for school.

"What strange behavior Chiro has been showing," Gibson observed.

1

"Yes. Very odd." Antauri looked out the doorway, worried about his leader's safety.

Chiro walked into the classroom and took his seat in the back row. A girl that looked about 14 sat next to him. She was reading a book. Chiro looked at the book's title. _Tales of a Samurai_.

"Kanesho Mushegawa? Please come up and introduce yourself to the class." The girl stood up and slowly walked to the front of the classroom. A few of the boys let out a whistle. Her waist length hair was bleached blonde by the sun. A black skirt and tank top was what she had on. A red broken heart was the icon for her shirt.

"Hey I'm Kanesho and I'm from earth." With that she sat down stared at the teacher.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Well, let's begin. Please take out a book and start reading."

"**_Chiro formless invasion. Evacuate the school before they get there._**" Antauri's voice crackled over Chiro's communicator.

"I've gotta go bye." Kanesho jumped up and out the window heading in the direction of formless. Chiro followed after her going into hyper mode as he went.

'_What is she doing?! Is she crazy?!'_

"Fire cannon!" Suddenly a blast of fire came out of no where and destroyed 40 of the formless.

"Ahh!!!"

"Nova!" Sparx yelled to his friend.

A black blur sped past him, going in the direction of the golden monkey.

"What in the world was that?"

"Fire ball!" came a female voice. When Sparx looked up a young girl hovered over him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm no one Sparx but here. I'm giving you some of my power. Use it wisely." With that she kissed him lightly on the cheek. (Face you sick minded people) With that she ran off, leaving Sparx speechless.

2

'_Who was that?'_ he thought.

"Sparx are you alright?" Chiro was standing next to Sparx a hand extended to help his team mate.

"Yeah I'm fine but did you see a girl? She just ran off."

"Wait did this girl have blonde-brown hair and green eyes?" Chiro asked trying to spot a black and red girl.

"Yeah but why-"Sparx stopped in mid sentence. Chiro had gone looking for that girl leaving Sparx behind.

"That was weird." Sparx commented.

'_Come on where is she? That girl has to be around hear somewhere.'_ Chiro thought looking for who thought would be Kanesho.

Little did he know that she was watching him with glowing green eyes.

"I found you my yin. My hero, my ichiro."

**Kanesho: So how was it good bad? Please comment.**

**Chiro: please read and review or Kanesho will become very sad.**

**Gibson: it seems pointless to put read and review at the end of the chapter.**

**Kanesho and Chiro: who cares Gibson!**

**

* * *

I'm back! No own no sue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Ch. 2**

**Meet Kanesho**

The team was standing inside the super robot wondering what was going on.

"Antauri status report." Chiro told his second in command. The silver monkey looked at his leader an eyebrow raised to him.

"What?" Chiro looked around the main room. Everyone had the same expression on their faces.

"Why don't you tell us Chiro? After all you were the one running around like crazy out there." Nova said.

"One of my class mates ran out there and I was looking for her." Chiro replied.

"Hey Kid I think I saw your friend. Did she wear a black outfit with a broken heart on the shirt?"

"Yeah that's her. Wait up. You saw her? Why didn't you tell me?!" Chiro asked the red monkey.

"Because I just arrived Chiro. Sorry if I scared you out there." A female voice said from behind him. Chiro turned around and looked at Kanesho.

"Scared me? Nah I was just a little worried that you were gonna get hurt that's all." He smiled at her.

"That's sweet but you don't need to worry about me even though I'm from earth. I have my own ways to fight anyway." She smiled back at him.

"Kanesho's going to be staying with us until she can find a house to live in." Nova told her leader.

"Ok then. Let me give you a tour of the super robot Kanesho."

"Fine with me lust show me the kitchen, my room, and where the shower is and I'll be fine." Kanesho followed Chiro to each place while the others discussed what to do about their new house guest.

"We should train her to use whatever power she's been granted." Suggested Gibson.

"Agreed my friend. Come we should join Kanesho and Chiro to make sure that she's comfortable here." With that Antauri started to walk away with the others. Except one person remained.

"Kanesho." A raspy voice said aloud. "You are the key to beating the hyper force. And the boy will finally join me." Skeleton King laughed to himself waiting to put his plan into action.

* * *

kanesho:yay i updated!please tell me what you think everyone.

chiro:wow two chapters in two days. thats good

kanesho: and three reveiws.WOOT!!! anyway hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter2

**Sorry about the repeat guys. Should've checked. Here another chappie!****

* * *

Ch. 3 Training daze**

It was a quite day in Shuggazoom. Or it was until…

"Yii!" Kanesho had been walking to the shower and soon found out that Chiro had used up all the hot water.

"Nova can you get my clothes?"

"Uh why?" the golden monkey asked confused.

"Cause there are no towels in here and I left my clothes outside the door plus someone used all the hot water in hear."

"Ok don't get worked up alright! Sheesh." Nova handed Kanesho her clothes and walked away to find Chiro.

"Chiro! You there! You're Kanesho's training partner today." Nova yelled to her leader who was in his room. No reply.

"Guess you're not talking again." Nova again walked off leaving a confused Kanesho in the hallway.

_'Why wouldn't he talk to her? Maybe he'll talk to me.'_

"Chiro may I come in?" No answer. "Chiro?"

"Ouch!" Came a muffled cry of pain.

"Dang it! I cut it to deep." Chiro's voice sounded through the door.

_'Cut? What does he mean?'_

"Kanesho? Hey what's up!"

"You're my training partner today so come on!" Kanesho walked a few steps then turned back around. "Oh yeah Chiro?"

"Hmm?" Chiro looked at Kanesho eying her closely. Lucky for him she didn't notice.

"Why did you say you cut it to deep?" She looked at him carefully to look for any cuts when she spotted his bandage.

_'What's under there? I wish I could find out.'_

"Ready Chiro!"

"Ready! Let's go Kanesho!"

"Fire cannon!" A blast of flame shot out of Kanesho's hands and hit Chiro full on!

"Ahh!" Chiro yelled from the intensity of the attack.

"Chiro! Oh my god are you alright? I so did not mean that." Kanesho ran over to Chiro who was on the ground trying to get up.

"Am I dead? If so that means you are an angel right?" Chiro looked up and smiled at her. Kanesho hugged Chiro and said: I'm so glad you're okay. I'll never do that again I promise." Chiro just hugged her back happy for an excuse to do so.

* * *

so what think reveiw please! again sorry about repeat. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys it's me! I took some ones advice and decided not to update for a couple of days so I know you are ready for the next chappie! Read and review peoples! Yes I do use exclamation points too much.**

**Chiro: you talk too much.**

**Be quite or no cookie.**

**Chiro: cookie!**

**Idiot. Well this has lots of ChiroXOC fluffy goodness. By the way no own no sue. Thank you!**

**Ch. 4 the date and disaster**

* * *

Chiro was walking down the hall of the super robot wondering about what Kanesho had asked him.

'_How could she have heard me? I've gotta be more careful from now on.'_ He thought to himself. Kanesho walked up to him and again asked him: "What did you mean you cut it to deep? Please give me the true answer Chiro." She pleaded to him.

"Kanesho…I can't tell you yet.

"Oh well that's ok then. I respect that."

"Well you wanna go to the park some time today? Maybe for lunch?"

"That sounds ok. Is everyone else coming?" Kanesho asked innocently.

"Just Sparx and Nova. So how 'bout it?" Chiro looked at his feet.

"I say let's hurry and get lunch ready!" she smiled at him.

"Really!" Chiro grinned at her ecstatically. (Insert sweat drop for Kanesho here. Yes it not funny but you gotta love those sweat drops. Deal with it.)

"Well ok then. I'll go find Nova. See you later!"

_'Wow. She's so nice. Why would she leave a family? And on earth too. That place must be peaceful.'_ (Yeah he has no clue about earth.) A hand touched his shoulder from behind.

"Ah!" Chiro turned around and came face to face with Sparx.

"Don't do that! You scared me." Sparx grinned at him.

"So when's your date Kid?" Chiro blushed and turned five different shades of red the last darker then Sparx fur.

"It's not a date! It's just lunch with you, Nova, and Kanesho. Alright?"

"Sure ok. Call it what you want. I still think it's an excuse to go on a date with your new friend. See ya Kid." Sparx began to walk away.

"It's not a DATE!" Chiro yelled to his friend. Sparx just raised his hand and waved.

Kanesho, Chiro, Sparx, and Nova were sitting under a tree eating some sandwiches. Kanesho put hers down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chiro mumbled with his mouth full. Kanesho smiled at him. It was full of pain and sadness. He could tell by looking at her eyes. He never noticed it before but fear resided in them.

"Kanesho what's wrong?" Chiro asked concerned. Kanesho looked away.

"He's coming." She said with a hollow tone in her voice. "Skeleton King is coming." Kanesho looked at Chiro again.

"How do you know? Wait how do you know about him?"

"The formless was a big clue and remember I'm from earth. I saw the worm, did some research, and found out about him. Why are you surprised?"

"I don't know why but that didn't answer my first question."

"I can feel his evil presence. It's been growing stronger every day. What should we do? I can't face him alone." Chiro looked at her and smiled.

"You don't have to face him alone. We'll be right there beside you fighting him."

"Thank you Chiro. Thank you so much!" Kanesho got up from her place under the tree and ran up to Chiro. She got down on her knees and hugged him.

"Uh you're welcome Kanesho. We should hurry. If you're right the city's in trouble." Chiro went into hyper mode.

"Chiro wait! His evil…is focusing here!"

"What?!" came three voices in unison. Kanesho nodded and turned toward a tree.

"In fact he should be arriving right now." Just after she said that TV monster swooped down and grabbed Kanesho!

"No come back! Leave her alone!" Chiro powered up a Chiro spearo.

"Kid wait. You're gonna hit Kanesho if you throw that thing." Sparx told him.

"But I've got to save her Sparx."

"It's too late. They're gone." All three of them turned around to find TV monster had escaped with Kanesho.

_'Don't worry Kanesho. We'll get you back. I promise.'_ Chiro thought to himself. Walking home with his friends he remembered the promise he made to her. And he intended to keep it.

**

* * *

So was it good? A lot longer then the other ones but sad.**

**Chiro: that cookie was good. Kanesho hits upside head**

**Baka! That means stupid peoples. Well hope you enjoyed. Read and review thnx! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back. Chiro won't come out of his room because Kanesho's gone. Waaaaahhhhh! No person to talk to or give a cookie. He likes my cookies. Well here's the new chapter.**

**Chiro: ow! Ugh my head. Could I have some aspirin?**

**Why?**

**Chiro: I just fell out my window.**

**I'm not going to even ask how you did that. No own no sue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There will be strangeness in this chapter that will explain how Kanesho knows about Shuggazoom in this chapter.**

**

* * *

Ch. 5: Transformation.**

"I can't believe it. He took her. Skeleton King took her." Chiro was looking at the sky trying to figure out what to do. Sparx touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kid. We'll get her back."

"Besides Chiro she can take care of herself." Nova reassured him.

"But she's alone. And there is no telling what his plan for her is."

"Come on let's get back to the super robot guys. Antauri will know what to do." Chiro said. Taking one more look at the sky he walked away with his friends.

Kanesho was roughly dropped on a stone floor. When she looked up she stood before guess who. Skeleton King. He was looking at her with contempt.

"So my dear you thought you could escape me? Now then why did you go to the hyper force? That was a very obvious thing to follow. Unlike you almost." Skeleton King laughed at her. His gaze turned to a dark corner.

"Mandarin!" he barked.

"Yes my lord?" An orange monkey came out of hiding.

"Take our 'guest' to her room will you. And have her change into something different. NOW!" Skeleton King yelled at him.

"Yes my lord. I'll be right on it. Come now. We must make with the preparations."

"Whoa! What preparations are you talking about? Cause if you mean turning me against my friends I'm busting out of here ok bye." Kanesho made a break for the door bu t was blocked by a barrier.

"What the!?"

_'Dang it! Now how am I supposed to get out of here?'_ Mandarin came up behind Kanesho and grabbed her arm.

"Hey hands off you orange freak!"

"You caught on fast my dear. I think you will comply with my demands though." Skeleton King said to her.

"Why would I do that?" Kanesho questioned.

"Because I can easily destroy the boy." Kanesho's eyes widened at his words. Her head dropped in defeat.

"What are your orders my master." She looked up at him eyes full of hate.

"Just follow Mandarin my dear."

"As you wish." Kanesho walked off with Mandarin leaving a laughing Skeleton King behind.

The hyper force were sitting in the main room talking about the way to get Kanesho back.

"I say we pound them!" Nova suggested.

"A plan would be of most importance right now Nova." Gibson pointed out.

"Agreed my friend. Chiro? Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah. I think we sneak attack them!"

"Yeah that's a great idea! So when do we do that any way?" Otto asked his leader.

"We should prepare first Kid." Sparx interjected.

"That's actually a good idea Sparx!" Gibson complemented his team mate.

"I have my moments."

Kanesho looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was dressed in a black dress with red flames on them.

"You are going to be our greatest weapon Kanesho. You should be happy to serve the great Skeleton King."

_'Then how come I don't feel happy? Man this didn't start happening until that giant worm appeared._

_'flashback'_

_Kanesho was walking down a street in Tokyo city. A few kids ran past her. Then more people ran past her. They were screaming._

_"What's going on?" when she looked up a giant worm was over head. _

_"Gah! That's so not normal!" Kanesho started running too. 'I've got to find out where that thing came from.'_

'_end flash back' _

"It doesn't matter now does it Mandarin? Now that I have changed." Mandarin just nodded to her.

_'Chiro please don't try to rescue me. I don't want to fight you.'_

Was Kanesho's silent plea to the monkey team. To bad they didn't hear her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Me again. If any one wants their OCs to be in the story tell me! Ok. I don't own SRMTHFG or any of the affiliated companies. Wow. Big word. Any ways don't sue me! Thank you!**

**Otto: read and review! Can I have a cookie now? PLEASE!!!!**

**OK! Hear now be quite. Otto eats cookie**

**Oo weird.**

**Ch. Six: New Allies **

* * *

Two people were walking down a street in Shuggazoom city. One of them was a boy with long black hair and yellow eyes. The other was a girl with ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Both were wearing blue-jeans and white tee-shirts. The boy had a map. 

"Where are we?" the girl asked.

"Some where in Shuggazoom Sitoshi" the boy replied turning a map in different directions.

"So we're lost." The girl now known as Sitoshi said to him.

"We are not lost! I just don't know where we are exactly.

"I told you to ask directions but no. Man you can be such an idiot Dosuko-sama." She finished.

"Look we just need to find a giant robot! How hard can that be?" Dosuko said.

"God. What is it with men and asking directions!" Sitoshi yelled getting stares from the people around her. Some started to nervously back away when she banged her head against a wall multiple times. (Ok now that is funny!)

"Don't worry about her. She is just a little on the crazy side." After Dosuko said this some of the people relaxed. Dosuko smiled and waved at some girls passing by. This earned him some giggles from the girls and a glare from Sitoshi.

"You are such a flirt. And I am not crazy!" Sitoshi yelled at him. Again people began to nervously back away from the duo. Sitoshi noticed two boys staring at her. One was a skinny stick like kid with freckles, pale skin, and red hair. The other was a rather portly boy with brown hair and dark skin. The two were a rather love struck B.T and Glenny. Sitoshi walked up to them and asked: "Do either of you know where I can find a giant robot?" She smiled at the pair. (That did not come out right. My bad.)

"Uh yeah of course we do. It is right outside the city. Why you wanna know?" Glenny asked her. B.T just stood there and smiled like an idiot.

"Thanks. Come on Dosuko. I found out where we can find the hyper force." Sitoshi beckoned him to follow her.

"What already? And I just scored a date with this really hot girl and I'm supposed to meet her at the park here in eight hours."

"Come on!" Sitoshi grabbed Dosuko by the ear and pulled him away. He mouthed 'call me' to three other girls before following his friend.

_'How did I get stuck with this idiot?'_ Sitoshi thought to herself walking in the direction of the super robot.

Gibson and Sparx were having their early morning argument as usual when they heard a knock on the super robot's right foot.

"Who would that be at this time of day?" Gibson asked Sparx.

"How should I know?" Sparx walked over to the super robot's door and opened it to see our new friends: Sitoshi and Dosuko! Yay!!!

"Uh hi. Who are you?" Sparx stared at the two kids standing in the door way. Sitoshi was the first to speak.

"I'm Sitoshi and this is Dosuko. We recommended our friend Kanesho to come here for help. You see she's a rare breed of demon and very powerful making her a good ally. She's been hunted by many and seems to take refuge with those she can easily control with help to trust her."

At this time Dosuko piped up with: "Although she didn't need help to control you at all. You must be a real idiot huh." Sitoshi elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey! Dosuko that wasn't nice. I'm sorry about him. He doesn't have a brain to speak of." She smiled at the red monkey.

"Neither does Sparx. Now then why did you tell Kanesho to come here? I have been trying to figure out how in the universe she got here. Not by physical means surely. Earth can not be that advanced can it?" Gibson started to debate in his mind about an earthling's intellect.

"Wait Kanesho's a demon? And how do you two know her? Sparx asked.

"Well we sort of crashed on earth a few years ago and we met her. We're from Articia. The place is covered with snow and ice so the warmth is a nice change of pace. Oh sorry. I must have spaced out."

"Yeah she does that a lot." Dosuko grinned at her.

"Speak for yourself you flirt. Any way Kanesho was the only one that saw us and to be frank, she freaked out. But she didn't turn us in to the police or anything. Once she stopped screaming and got to know us it was nice."

"But by the time she stopped screaming I was almost deaf. Man was she loud. Everyone within a quarter mile must a heard 'er." Dosuko added.

"Oh quit exaggerating already she wasn't that loud. Any way yes Kanesho's a demon but only half. This is why people try to catch her. Things that affect humans don't affect her because she's part demon, and things that affect demons don't affect her because she's part human." Sitoshi finished.

"So Kanesho's indestructible? That must be an enormous advantage in battle." Gibson asked.

"No she's not. Things like magic and physical attacks still hurt her. But magic hurts her more." Dosuko pointed out to the blue monkey.

"We intercepted a distress call from her telepathically. She doesn't want you try and save wherever she is. And if you want to save her though you're gonna need help." Sitoshi smiled at the two monkeys.

"Yeah we wanna help! So how 'bout it? We save our friend together?" Dosuko asked them. Sparx grinned at him and said: "I think we can manage. But we gotta tell the others."

"Others?" came the two in unison. Sparx walked away and said: "Yeah. The rest of our team. You two stay outside. We'll be right back. With that said the hyper force had gained two new allies and a key to their friends past and reason of leaving earth.

* * *

**So what you think? I know cheesy ending for a chapter. Again if anyone wants their OCs in this just tell me. Read and reveiw everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm back again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is about Kanesho's past and how she ended up at the citadel of bone. It's gonna be a little sad in this chapter so be prepared for sappiness ok. On with story!**

**Sitoshi: explaining Kanesho's past might be a little confusing if you don't read the chapter before this. Ok not really...Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: The past revealed**

Kanesho was walking down a hallway in the citadel of bone thinking about that day when the worm appeared.

_ 'Why did it choose to attack earth? Did it just go from planet to planet destroying them? Or was it after something on earth? The same thing I'm after?'_ Kanesho sighed and stopped.

"Mandarin how long are you going to keep following me? It's kinda' annoying." She turned around and faced the orange monkey. The glare she gave him woulda' scared Skeleton King to death.

"My lord told me to watch you. To make sure you do not escape."

"Mandarin I know it's futile to resist his power. It's to great for me to handle alone." Again Kanesho sighed and continued to walk on.

_ 'Maybe just maybe I can contact Sitoshi and Dosuko? Who am I kidding their about a million miles away from here. Why didn't I just stay with my parents that day? Then none of this would be happening. I'd be home safe probably eating ramen right now. Home._

_ 'Flashback'_

_ Kanesho was in a forest with two people. One was a man with silver hair and yellow eyes. His red kimono was blowing in the wind. The other figure was a young woman. Her long dark blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a white kimono with blue flowers embroidered in the fabric. Her green eyes were looking over a horizon. Kanesho was small with a red bow in her hair. Her black long sleeved shirt went down to her knees and a blood red skirt invisible beneath it. She was clutching a small black monkey doll with button eyes. _

_ "Kanesho don't run off ok? You stay right here. You're father and I will be right back." The woman said._

_ "But mommy. I want to go too. I'm big enough see." Little Kanesho stood on her tip toes to make herself look taller. At this moment the man spoke up._

_ "Listen Kanesho. We'll be back in a few minutes. I know you don't want to stay here by yourself but it's for your own safety."_

_ "Ok daddy. Can you bring some candy back for me? Please?"_

_ "Ok sweetie. Remember stay here." And with that the two left little Kanesho alone in the forest. She stood there for about three minutes._

_ 'Why haven't mommy and daddy come back yet?' she thought. 'I'll just go look for them in the forest.' Little Kanesho walked away from the spot she stood. Only her parents weren't in the forest. And very soon she was lost._

_ "Mommy? Daddy? No I'm lost. Can anyone hear me?" she squeezed the little monkey doll to her chest._

_ "Puck I'm scared. Please don't let any one hurt me. Waaaah!!!!" little Kanesho started crying. And for some reason nothing wanted or tried to hurt her._

_ 'End flashback'_

"Mandarin? Do you sometimes feel like if you had listened to someone you wouldn't be stuck here and afraid of him?" Kanesho asked the orange monkey.

"No. Why do you ask?" Mandarin looked at her suspiciously.

"No reason. Just wondering." Kanesho walked away thinking about her friends.

**so how was it? good? bad? read and reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm back. This little plot bunny has been bugging me to put Light Wing, Dark Wing, and Dragonqueenc, in the story so here they are! The thank you goes to Dragonqueenc for letting me use them. Enjoy! Oh yeah. Also if you're going to read this read one of Dragonqueenc's stories first.**

**Dark Wing: Why are we doing this?**

**Because Dragonqueenc gave me permission to! Now where is Light Wing? Or should I say you're girl friend? Dark Wing turns three shades of red**

**Hahaha!**

**Light Wing: Ok I'm here! What I miss? Nothing important I hope.**

**You're just in time. Now on with the story!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 Light and Dark arrive**

A knock sounded at Chiro's door. When he opened it two robot monkeys stood there. It was Dark Wing and Light Wing!

"Uh why are you here?" he asked them. Light Wing made a pout face at him.

"Why? You don't want us here?" she said in that cute voice you here when someone is trying to sound like an innocent angel. In other words, the one your younger siblings use to get you in trouble with.

"No it's not that. I just didn't expect you two to be here. Mind telling me why?" The two monkeys just looked at each other.

"To tell the truth, we don't really know. One minute we were eating breakfast and the next we're here." Dark Wing explained.

"Like teleportation or something." Light Wing finished.

"Well I think we might need your help guys. You see a friend of mine named Kanesho-," Chiro was cut off in mid sentence by Dark Wing.

"Kanesho? Haven't we heard of her?" Dark Wing turned to Light Wing.

"Yeah. Isn't she that creature thing that is always being pursued by bounty hunters?" Light Wing immediately covered her mouth. Chiro looked at her.

"She's not a creature. She's just different. Well she's been captured by Skeleton King. Two of her friends have already arrived to help us." Chiro said.

"And I suppose you want us to help you?" Before Dark Wing could say another word, Light Wing spoke.

"We'd be happy to help you!" She said enthusiastically.

"We would?" Dark Wing said aloud. Light Wing elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow! I mean…we would!" he glared a little at Light Wing but she didn't seem to notice.

_'I'm gonna kill myself for listening to her later.'_ He thought to himself. But it was already settled. Light and Dark had arrived and they were going to help.

* * *

**So how was it? reveiw please!**

**Dark Wing: I can't believe i let myself be duped into this.**

**Stop whining. you're already in the story so just deal with it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I've been wondering what you think of the pairing between Kanesho and Chiro? Just wondering. Well in this chapter things get weird. Uh weirder. You'll see why soon. On with the story!**

**Chiro: What do you mean pairing?!**

**You know you like her. Just admit it.**

**Chiro: But I don't like her! **

**Whatever you say! This chapter is just for laughs people.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 Cooking class at the citadel **

"Mandarin! What do you want for lunch?" Kanesho yelled to the orange monkey. Mandarin poked his head into the area Kanesho had started a fire in.

"What are you doing?" he asked her slowly.

"Getting lunch ready. If you're hungry you better tell me." Kanesho stoked the fire with a stick.

"Uh yes. Why are you being so…" he searched for the right word.

"Nice? I'm not. You're starting cooking lessons with me today. So put this on!" Kanesho threw an apron at Mandarin.

"Now then start mixing this flour with that water. I've gotta go see where the eggs are. Be right back." Kanesho walked away leaving Mandarin alone with cooking utensils. Bad idea. Very bad idea. (Three seconds later)

"Mandarin!! What did you do?!" Kanesho yelled at the flour covered monkey. If you looked around you would see flour covered walls with a hole in them while formless walked around or stopped to look through the hole.

"Well I thought that an electric mixer would be faster. But it exploded." Mandarin sneezed because of the flour all over him.

_'Why am I stuck with this idiot? Maybe if I ask Skeleton King he'll turn Mandarin into scrap metal!'_ Kanesho laughed to herself as she went to go find a mop and some soap.

* * *

**This was just for fun people and to make fun of Mandarin. Hope it was funny. At least for some of you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok peoples! Although I didn't get any positive reinforcement for the pairing I'm still going through with it. Sorry to all you Jin-may and Chiro shippers. Well please don't hate me for this! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Do I say that every chapter? **

**Sparx+Nova: Read and review!**

**They make the cutest couple don't they? Sorry that was random…**

**Chapter 9 Reunion**

Sitoshi was sitting in the main room reading a large book while her friend Dosuko had made the biggest mistake of his life. Combat training with Nova. You could hear his yells in the main room he was so loud. Light Wing was eating her lunch while Dark Wing watched Nova beat the pulp out of Dosuko. Chiro well… it's hard to explain. But I'll do my best.

"Are we almost ready to go Otto?" Chiro asked his simian friend.

"Almost Chiro! Hey Sparx could you give me that socket wrench?" Otto was tinkering with some device that I have no clue what it did. But it looked cool. Sparx handed Otto the socket wrench and asked the question everyone wanted to.

"What does that thing do Otto?" Sparx looked over Otto's shoulder. Otto held up the finished mechanism proudly.

"It's gonna make the super robot invisible so we can sneak attack!" Otto beamed. Chiro and Sparx sweat dropped. Then the alarm went off showing a visual of the city being attacked by formless. Also a girl in a short black dress with red flames and a low neck line with no sleeves or straps was with them. Her blonde brown hair blew in the wind and her face was shaded with shadow concealing its features. (I wonder who it is? ;) Chiro stared at the image thinking she looked very familiar.

"Hey Kid, come on. We've gotta go save the city." Sparx tapped his leader on the shoulder. Chiro snapped out of la-la land and nodded to his friend. His friends ran out side in battle mode. Chiro went after the girl who easily dodged his attacks.

"Who are you and why are you working for Skeleton King!?" he yelled at her. The girl just stopped moving. Caught off guard Chiro tripped landing on top of her. (Awkward much?) As soon as Chiro looked down he gasped. Staring up at him were the green yellow eyes of Kanesho. She looked at him and turned away. She muttered a quick "I'm sorry" and kicked Chiro off her. Chiro raised his hurt eyes to her. Kanesho had already left him with a parting glance and tearful eyes. The monkeys came over to him and helped him up. Chiro shook his head.

"I can't believe it." He whispered.

"Can't believe what Chiro?" Otto asked clueless as usual. Dosuko and Sitoshi answered for him.

"That was Kanesho." Sitoshi muttered angrily.

"She's working for Skeleton King." Dosuko finished. The monkeys froze. Kanesho was working for Skeleton King? They couldn't believe it yet they had to. They all knew what they saw and their eyes didn't lie. Kanesho had gone to the dark side.

* * *

**O.o I am so sorry that took so long! i was grounded. stupid tests. anyways please don't hate me for the pairing thing i'm going t do. **

**Chiro: why are you pairing me with kanesho?**

**Cause I want to ;P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter of Yin and Yang. This will explain why Chiro has been acting so weird.**

**Otto: So please read this! Ok I said it. Can I have that cookie now?**

**Yes Otto you can have a cookie. I do not own SRMTHFG!****

* * *

Chapter 10 Dreams**

Chiro lay on his bed in his mint green pajamas thinking about today's events.

'_Why would Kanesho work for Skeleton King?'_ He sighed, turning over onto his stomach staring at the wall. Presently he closed his sky blue eyes and waited for sleep to take him. When it did he dreamed he was in a red and black room. The beds pillow was black with red lace and black covers with a red fire insignia. The curtains opened up to space and they were red silk with black lace. A girl stood in front of a mahogany mirror brushing her hair with a black brush. She had a blood red bow in her hair and was wearing blood red night gown with pitch black lace. Her blonde brown hair went down to her knees. She apparently lived with a wealthy family.

'_Kanesho? Is this how Skeleton King treats her?'_ Chiro surveyed the room his eyes resting on the girl. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Chiro." Kanesho walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "So the dream bracelet worked. I can see you again!" She hugged him and Chiro stood there, stunned. Was this Kanesho? Was she actually there?

'_Of course she is! She's hugging you!'_ Chiro screamed at himself mentally. He silently wondered what to do. Part of him said to hug her back and another part of him said to push her away. He couldn't choose so he just stood there. Like an idiot. Kanesho finally let go of him. She smiled and said, "If you're wondering a dream bracelet lets you see a person of your choice when they're asleep." Chiro nodded.

"Hey Kanesho? Remember when you asked me what I meant by I cut it too deep? Well…" Chiro lifted up his arm to show her where the knife had left its mark. Kanesho shook her head and said, "Chiro, Skeleton King has been sending you dreams to make you do that. The dreams are not actual dreams, but nightmares to make you kill yourself somehow. That's why I've been here. So he would stop sending them to you. But now that you know I can leave. I can come back." Kanesho had tears in her eyes. But these were tears of happiness. She again wrapped Chiro in a hug, but this time he hugged her back. Holding her there he knew he would have to stop hurting himself. So she would come back.

"Kanesho you might want to hurry back to the Super Robot. We were going to come get you but this is a lot easier. So come on and go." Chiro looked into her eyes and smiled. Well grinned. Kanesho nodded and let go of him.

"See you in a little while Chiro!" That is how yin and yang meet.

* * *

**Man what a sappy chapter! Hope you guys liked it. This is the end of my first story and I will be starting on more. So my faithful reviewers keep reviewing! sayanara!(sp?) **


End file.
